Talk:Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD"/@comment-5808922-20121203133621/@comment-2234004-20121203213106
That seems biased (not like I'm the one to talk though lol). First, just to be fair, I'll say that the reason why I don't really have a professional opinion on P.Ezel simply because he isn't available for testing yet while on the other hand, I've plenty of times facing and playing DKV (DKVB is just an add-on but he works exactly the same + it's on byond). Now, I'll go over your points but before that, let me make it clear, I'm not saying P.Ezel is bad or anything, just that you shouldn't dis Narukami based on a single skill. 1.i think GP in the upper hand... since Ezel can Lb to superior call... - This one is simple; lots of RG =/= powerful RG, then there's also the fact you won't always be able to use his LB and that you call randomly but overall I can't argue that it isn't a +1 (on the other hand, DKV is a -2 so it evens out in the case of GP vs NK). 2.and in the other side... DKV cannot use his Limit Break due, the blood CB need 3... - Like I said above, it's not just about BLOOD but the whole clan and well, it's almost 100% that +1 crit attacks never hit (ok, more like 80%) but that +1 is what keeps your eyes away from something more important, it kills RGs for "free" (technically, a more powerful version of Deatscythe which retires 2 RG), the attack on the VG is a bonus BUT the fact it work exactly the same as DKV means the skill is a bonus and you're free to use DKV instead of BLOOD (and if he is your only CB usage, you have a pretty high chance of gaining that skill again; seeing how most of the players I faced always get a heal to get the extra skill) 3&4.Gp also had Vivian in case u didnt use Ezel Limitbreak 4..Vivian cost extremely cheap.. just 1 CB... u can use twice in one game... - Kinda the same as with Ezel in point 1, the fact it's a on-hit skill is an extra nuisance but ok, we can factor that out. 5. and the other side... Deathscyte ability... needs 2 CB... - And is a sure hit that's guaranteed to take out a 5k shield 90% of the time (and once again, you turned this to GP vs NK). Furthermore, it's a -3 total if used with DKV but overall, it's best not to play him or simply not spam his skill the first chance you get, I just listed him as an option in case you find it a hassle to hope for a Heal/Garuda. 6. if u said vivian's ability must hits, and Deathsycte's ability can used anytime.. - Well, can't argue with that but if it takes out a 5k shield, it's well spent (you can also keep it in your hand for later use, I once got beaten by him calling Deathscythe on the final turn, taking out the 5k that would have made a difference) 7. Vivian's ability makes your opponent guard her attack hardly..! - This is one is a bit hard to judge, seeing how you're talking about GP vs NK; normally, the field can get full before she hits but NK kill RGs... also, there is the fact that we have crossrides so, 5k is enough to guard 8. in the end.. your opponent doesnt have enough card to guard P.Ezel ultimate break. - I'm guessing this is tied to the previous one, but this one half correct as there is no way of telling what cards will be in your or your opponent's hand and the factor so what applies to every other finisher in the game, applies to both of these (then there's also the lucksack factor involved). And just to point it out again, I'm just telling you not to dis NK in general due to GP's Crossride having a better skill and that the reason why I've put my opinon on P.Ezel on hold is the lack of data (He doesn't exactly work like any GP build you've seen, though Agravain is practically the same as far as CB conservation goes).